1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a worktable, and more particularly to a foldable worktable.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional worktable usually has a tabletop and at lease three legs securely attached to the bottom of the tabletop to support the tabletop. An electrical tool, such as a table saw, is mounted on the worktable for easy operation. However, the article usually must be finished in a different place. The fixed worktable is difficult to move. Consequently, a foldable worktable is available in the market. The conventional foldable worktable solves the problem of moving the table. However, the conventional foldable worktable needs a precise attachment member to maintain the stability of the worktable during use.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional foldable worktable.
The main objective of the present invention is to provide an improved foldable worktable.
To achieve the objective, the foldable worktable in accordance with the present invention comprises a tabletop and two H-shaped legs pivotally mounted on the bottom of the tabletop to support the tabletop during use. A first attachment member is attached to each foot to hold the tabletop and the two legs in place during use or when the table is folded.